catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Appledash
Welcome Hey this is Icy, if you want to chat or ask me a question or anything else, go ahead! Do it! (: You can call me Sun, Ice, Gray, Icy, Midnight, Wet, River or Black. Sunfall 00:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ? hey iceh how do you make archives? Poppy-Sky 22:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted it to be called "Fluffpaw's den" Poppy-Sky 23:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hunting You got every one right! *does elder dance* You caught ten plump pieces of fresh-kill! Add your catch to the pile, and you can choose what kind of animal everything is! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hunting You got every one right! *does elder dance* You caught ten plump pieces of fresh-kill! Add your catch to the pile, and you can choose what kind of animal everything is! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Clans Hi, umm... I'm new and was wondering how I would join a clan... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 01:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes It does... Thanks! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 01:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Contest Hey Bestie! You won Blue's contest! and my B-day is ccoming up so im happy! B-Day-Kitty! 23:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) fine, Trout''stream'' LovefireValentines Day '10 00:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Mistystar can you help me with the shading? B-Day-Kitty! 01:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) THANKIES! Should i put her up? B-Day-Kitty! 01:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Want to get on IRC? [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 16:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Happy Early B-Day Aww Thanks Bestie! The character is beautiful!!!!! Thank you so much!!! *Huggles* B-Day-Kitty! 17:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) YES!! I would love to lead windclan! Froststar- A white sh-cat with gray ear tips B-Day-Kitty! 16:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Is everybody on? If not, do you want to go on? Or if yes, which channel? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) NO WAY Icestorm, NO WAY should this site be moved to pizco . com. I don't like that site much, and I have had so much fun on here with all my closest friends on the wiki. PLEASE, we can not move this to pizco! Plus, it's Blue's wiki. As for the whole, Firestar dyeing thing, I do think it's unfair, but it's hard for me to pick sides. I'm a bit on Fire's side, and a bit on Blue's side. I just wanted to say, PLEASE no moving this site to pizco! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 08:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Siggy? Did you use the colours from my siggy? Just wondering, I'm a bit confused.... [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 13:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It's fine with me. Although mine won't change until after the paraolympic games. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 13:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) All correct! Add your pieces to the fresh-kill pile. :) I figured they should be worth so much, because SkyClan is huge.... [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 13:59, March 8, 2010 (UTC) 1. Who is Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf's real parents? Leafpool and Crowfeather 2. Who was Firestar's pudgy kittypet friend? Smudge 3. Who is Firestar's sister? Princess 4. What was Tallstar's warrior name? Talltail 5. Who helped Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf create the fake sign for Shadowclan? Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw 6. What was Bluestar's warrior name? Bluefur 7. Who was Graystripe's mentor? Lionheart 8. How many clans are there, including the mythological clans, Skyclan, and Bloodclan? 11, including modern TigerClan and LionClan 9. Who was Brook where small fish swim's brother? Talon of swooping eagle 10. How did Feathertail die? She was killed by stalicite, falling on her and Sharptooth [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 14:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hunting You got them all right! But, I've changed the hunting system, now you just take the quiz, look at the answers down below the page and see which ones you got right, then look at the fresh-kill system and work out what you can put on the pile. Then, just add your catch to the pile! This is much easier then the one before, for me and for everyone else :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 22:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC)